The Past
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep for 11x17, The List. Nick and Greg unwind after their shift. Mostly PWP. Nick/Greg. Don't like, don't read. Please read and review.


A/N: Don't own 'em, just love 'em!

Well, there wasn't too much to work with this week, so most of this is just pure and simple smut that doesn't really have anything to do with anything. :)

The Past

There was no warning stirring of the air from the bathroom door abruptly opening into the steam filled room from the cool bedroom beyond, since Greg didn't tend to close the bathroom door when he showered. And the sounds of the shower door rolling aside were drowned out by the sounds of the water cascading to the shower floor.

Greg Sanders let out a squeak of surprise, and momentarily panicked, as he was shoved face first into the shower wall. The weight of the body behind him, pressing against him, should have only served to further panic him. Instead, it had the opposite affect, quickly chasing the fear response away. It was a familiar weight, a familiar body.

His hands had come up instinctively, when he'd been pushed against the wall, and now familiar hands were running up his arms to his hands, twining their fingers together. With his head turned to the left, right cheek pressed to the cool, wet tile, Greg could see Nick Stokes's left hand cover his own. The gold of Nick's wedding band glinting in the bright bathroom lights, covering the matching gold wedding band on Greg's finger.

"Hey, baby!" Nick murmured into the skin of Greg's neck, nuzzling and kissing his way from one side of Greg's neck to the other.

Greg had meant to ask, "How was the rest of your shift?" but all that came out was, "How wasss," the s in was trailing off into a long hiss of pleasure, as Nick began to kiss a trail across the scars on the back of his shoulders.

"Missed you," Nick murmured into Greg's skin again.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Greg huskily said, "We spent a good deal of our shift working together, Nicky."

Working his way lower across Greg's back with his kisses, Nick said, "It's always so damned hard for me to keep my hands off of you, when we work together. Been thinking about this all day!"

Nick was down to Greg's lower back, now, and Greg found his legs being nudged farther apart. Finally forced to release Greg's hands, Nick moved his to Greg's hips, then farther down. Kissing the very top of Greg's crack, Nick trailed his fingers across Greg's ass. He allowed one thumb to brush across Greg's opening.

When Nick's tongue swiped across the sensitive pucker, Greg arched back into him in surprise. This was not something they did often, and it had come as a shock that Nick had even been willing to attempt it that first time.

"Nicky!" the name came out as a gasp.

Nick drew in a deep breath, bringing Greg's scent – a unique musk, all Greg – deeply into his lungs. His tongue laved over Greg's hole again. Taking another deep breath, Nick tried to steady himself, wanting to savor what he'd fantasized about for the last few hours of his shift.

Before allowing his tongue out to play again, Nick huskily said, "God, you taste so good, Greg!"

Greg moaned, and thrust his ass into Nick's face, begging for more. "Nicky! Please!"

By now, Nick was so far gone, he could do nothing but oblige. After a few more swipes across the exterior, Nick began to thrust his tongue into the tight ring of muscle.

Legs trembling, as he fought to remain upright, Greg heard words begin to fall from his lips and could barely believe he was the one making these sounds. "Fuck! Yes! So good! Ohmygod!"

After what felt like a wondrous eternity of this, Greg suddenly found himself being spun around, and Nick practically looming over him. A small part of Greg's brain registered the fact that since he was the taller of the two, it should be impossible for Nick to loom over him, but that didn't change the fact that it felt like Nick was suddenly larger than him.

And Nick's mouth was on his, sharing his taste in a way that caused his arousal to soar even higher. Nick's tongue darted into his mouth, demanding and hungry.

Nick's large hand wrapped around both of their cocks, just as Nick dribbled waterproof lube over them both from the bottle he held in his other hand.

Now they were both moaning, as Nick pumped both of their leaking cocks several times. When he released their cocks a moment later, both of them let out a groan of frustration.

Back pushed up against the cool tile of the shower stall, Greg found himself being lifted in strong arms. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, and leaned back against the wall to support as much of his weight as he could against that surface.

When Nick's cock unerringly breached his ring of muscle, Greg let out a near scream of pleasure.

Once he was fully buried in his husband's body, Nick leaned into Greg, kissing the younger man demandingly again.

Words were lost to the sound of grunting and the wet slap of skin on skin, as Nick began to thrust into Greg.

Greg's shouted, "Nick!" and the feel of Greg's warm seed hitting his chest finally drove Nick over the edge. He emptied himself deep inside Greg's body, then sagged against the younger man, resting his head on Greg's shoulder.

Greg's legs had released their hold on Nick's waist, and both of his feet were on the floor, but he seemed about as able to hold himself up as Nick at this point, and it was all either man could do to maintain their feet.

After a few minutes, they were finally able to stand on their own again.

As they finished showering, Greg couldn't help the smile that overtook his face.

"What?" Nick asked, as he ran the soapy washcloth over Greg's chest.

"I think it's better that you're a smart ass, than just an ass, like Ecklie," he smirked.

A smile stole over Nick's face, "Yeah, Ecklie is an ass."

~~~CSI~~~

Nick came awake with a twitch and a sharp intake of breath. Even though it had been six years since he'd been buried alive, the old dreams still sometimes came back.

When Nick had first walked down those steps earlier that day, he'd been so caught up in the heat of the moment, the old fears had been held at bay. But once the adrenaline had worn off, reality had hit, and he'd felt the old claustrophobia try to rear its ugly head. The only thing that really had kept it at bay was the fact that Greg was there with him.

He supposed that the dream had been triggered by the claustrophobia, even as brief a spell as it had been.

Greg shifted in his arms, and Nick knew the change in his heartbeat must have awoken the younger man. He felt the weight of Greg's head leave his chest.

"You okay?" Greg murmured sleepily.

"Yeah. Just the old dream again. Glowing green light in a space that's way too small."

"Because of the scene today?" Greg burrows back down against Nick, and Nick knows it won't be long before he's completely out again.

"Probably. Came as a bit of a shock, is all. It's been months since I've had that dream. I'm okay. Go back to sleep," he reassures Greg, reaching over to wrap his arms tightly around the man he loves.

Nick feels Greg smile against his skin, and has to strain to hear Greg's nearly whispered, "Only if you come with me."

Having Greg here beside him, and knowing that the plexiglass box no longer holds any power over him, Nick knows he'll be able to go back to sleep. Not only will he be able to go back to sleep, but he'll be able to dream good dreams, undisturbed by the distant past.

"Okay, baby. Love you!" he says, as he lets his breathing even out again, and slips back into slumber.

A/N: Well, I'm actually kind of glad there's not an episode next Thursday, as I'll actually be on the road to Vegas at the time the show is usually on. :) I'm heading out there for the third Knight Rider Festival, but I'm also going to take my mom to the CSI Experience. (Insert fangirl squeal here.)


End file.
